words into song
by 0xxxxamberxxxx0
Summary: This is just a collection of one shots that i have put together. they are peices of the books already from the wonderful and talented cassandra clare. but i wanted to make some things different. most are song-fics and some will have lemons.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a collection of one shots that i have put together. they are pieces of the books already from the wonderful and talented cassandra clare. but i wanted to make some things different. most are song-fics and some will have lemons.

NOT CASSANDRA CLARE BUT U ALREADY KNEW THAT!

This one is set in cob after valentine tells jace and clary they are brother and sister. (so wrong he is such a evil man) this is also from jace's pov instead of clary just my thoughts on what might have been running through his mind and i think the song fits perfectly. it is Fight Inside by RED! tell me what you think my first song-fic!

Enemy, familiar friend  
My beginning and my end  
Knowing truth  
Whispering lies, and it hurts again

as i sat there looking at the red wine that i had just spilled a feeling of nausia ran over me how could it be what my father is telling me is the truth clary my sister. how could that be, i had kissed her and when i had i felt like i had been on top of the world. my heart had never wanted any girl more then i had wanted clary how could it be that i would have strong feelings for a girl that was ...was my sister

my father pulled me away from my iner thoughts at that time

"jonathan"

i looked up at him then _why was he telling me this why would he do this to me_"that's _not true. there's been a mistake. it couldn't possibly be true."_

_"a cause for rejoicing"_

_when he said that i could help but hate the lies that were covering my life right now and oh my god clary she had been lied to as well. _

_"i would have thought yesterday you were an orphan , jonathan . and now a father, a mother, a sister, you never knew you had"_

_"it isn't possible" i screamed at him " clary isn't my sister. if she were..." i could belive this _

What I fearWhat I try  
The words I say and what I hide  
All the pain; I want it to end  
But I want it again

i had almost told my father that i had kissed my sister. but i wanted nothing more then to tell him that it couldn't be true if she were ...were my ugg i couldn't even think the word. but if she were then i wouldn't have felt the way i felt i would love her. i could see her out of the corner of my eyes and i knew that she was feeling this as much if not more then me. she loved me how could this be i loved her. But no matter how much i thought this was horrible i wanted nothing more then in this moment to grab her a kiss the fear and pained look right off her face. _oh my god what is wrong with me if what my father is telling me the truth then im wanting to kiss my sister. _

And it finds me  
The fight inside is coursing through my veins  
And it's raging  
The fight inside is breaking me again

but it was there i could tell in the look on her face she knew it to be true as well but how. how could this be i didn't even know my mother clary looked nothing like me maybe it was all just a misunderstanding. she cant be my sister look at her she is beautiful. the prettiest girl i have ever met and sweet she is nothing like me. this cant be happening. oh i thought i was going to puke but not because i was disgusted that i had kissed her i was disgusted at myself for really not caring i wanted her so badly all i wanted to do was make her feel safe keep her from harm not let the evil of this world hurt her and cause her pain. but maybe thats the way brothers thought they were supposed to be protective weren't they? no this is not why i feel like this its because i love her not because i want to be a protective brother.

i hurd clary move around i felt her pressence next to me she said my name

"jace" oh how that made my heart sore . shit not this again you are her brother you dope i thought to myself

"don't" was all i could say as a riped my shoulder away from her i could feel my fingers balling up on the table cloth i had to because if i didn't hold something tight in my hand i was going to grab her with all my might and run far far away from this were we didn't have to think about this. were we could just go and pretend it never happened. oh what was i thinking now that it was there it was like a fat elephant in the room and i knew that would fallow me were ever i went.

It's still the same  
Pursuing pain  
Isn't worth the light I've gained  
We both know how this will end  
But I do it again

"tell me its not true" was all i could say to her i wanted her to tell me no its not don't believe him he is lieing. i knew from hodges teaching about the uprising since we met clary valentine my father was a horrible man and would do anything to get his was was this something like that. why would he want to hurt his own son.

in the back of my mind i hurd her say the words i had feared she would say " i cant do that"

oh how i wished i could turn back the hands of time so that we never had to have this conversation. i didn't want this to be what it was like for clary and i. this was not the relationship i wanted with her i wanted to be more then a brother . that word sounded so foreign to me like a horrible word that would cause nightmares for the rest of my life . i wanted to shout i love you and i don't care. but i couldn't do that. she was probable already over being in love with me why had that even came up if my father knew we were brother and sister why would he tell me that she loved me was this some sick joke.

And it finds me  
The fight inside is coursing through my veins  
And it's raging  
The fight inside is hurting me again  
And it finds me  
The war within me pulls me under  
And without you  
The fight inside is breaking me again

some were i could here arguing back and forth between clary and my father but i had no desire to join in to this i didn't want to hear any more i didn't want this to be happening. what was clary thinking did she still love me how could she . how could i still love her after what i herd. did she feel the same way why was all of this happening i felt like the stars were falling out of the dark sky. my world was coming to a crashing end. i had to get it together i had to figure out weather i was going to believe my father or if i was just going to take the girl i loved and run for it, and never look back. but how could i leave my father no matter how horrible he had been to me as a child i still was upset devastated even when i saw his supposed death. could i go through that again leaving my father behind would be like continuing to live with him being dead. it always had bothered me it was always there when i was fighting a demon all i had ever wanted was to see my father again i had been alone for so long. but now i had clary and my father and a mother. why had my mother left me. was it because valentine was everything everyone had said he was evil . i knew he had been strick and hard but i thought that was how all shadowhunter fathers were.

i hurd clary finaly break through my thoughts

" so you let jace think you were dead? you just let him think you were dead, all these years? that's despicable"

"don't " i could barly speak to her i hurt so bad " don't clary" ouch if i thought talking to her was painfully saying her name hurt even more it had been a name i had been thinking ever day since i had met her.

It's nothing  
(It's everything)  
It's nothing  
(It's everything)  
It's nothing  
(It's everything)  
It's nothing  
It's everything!

many things happened after that but i was so lost in thought i didn't know i had been apart of the conversation as much as i had. all i was doing was having and inner battle i was semi aware of luke coming in there that time all i wanted was for us to be together but i couldn't leave my father not lose him again i just couldn't so maybe if we all were together i could at least be with her. they were talking about my mother now i looked at valentine he seemed so angry either that they weren't gone yet or at the subject of clarys mother i wasn't sure . standing there looking at him trying to figure out what was making him so edgy i herd luke tell clary to run to leave. was he crazy she couldn't leave i moved quickly blocking her from the door

" are you insain? they've broken down the front door. this place is full of forsaken."

i fought with her about if for a little bit but then there was a scuffle i was still so lost in thought the only thing i wanted was for clary to be safe and not being so stubborn couldn't she see that this was dangerous this wasn't some game she started talking about my mother i told her the first thing that crossed my mind i could tell she was trying very hard to make me lose concentration and move so that she could A run away from here like luke had told her or B go help luke and neither of those options were ok. some how she weaseled away from me

"clary" i said as i tried to reach for her but it was to late she was right in front of luke.

i snapped out of it then. my father was going to kill her to get to luke. his blade wasn't faltering at all he was going to strike his own flesh and blood. i through a blade and my fathers hand and knocked the blade away from him. he was going to kill him his hand never faltered he didn't care. i was blazing mad but i knew from experience that my anger would only make my father more angry so i crushed it down to not show him.

once again i was back in my thought world i had to make this decision sooner then i knew i had mad the decision i was standing in front of my father not sure how i ended up there with a sord in my hand preasing in against my fathers throat. i was choosing clary i couldn't ever believe i had wanted to choose anything else . but when my father showed me the farm house my heart beat loudly in my chest so many decisions both heart bracingly hard but in the end i know who i had to choose. she was my life now. i chose her. Clary


	2. Chapter 2

This is set in coa after jace and clary have the fight about jace wanting to be togeather only not telling anyone and right before her dream about simon and the dark wings covered in dripping blood. once again leave me some reviews please! let me know if you like my work. lemon i think will be the next one i will have a cog song fic next.

I'm dying to catch my breath  
Oh why don't i ever learn  
I've lost all my trust though i've surely tried to  
Turn it around  
Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace

i watched as jace closed the door with a slam. for the second time. what was i thinking why wouldnt he understand i wasnt trying to mean i was just trying to get him to understand that i didnt find it sick only that others if they ever found out would find it sick. how i wanted him, why couldnt he see that. my heart was pounding in my chest._ come back out here jace see that im crying here for you to come back _i screamed in my head. sure at first i tried to just forget about my feelings for jace, hell i am dating simon. _shit well i was dating simon._i looked down at my phone one more time to see if i had put the phone on sleep mode but nope it was on loud why wasnt he calling me. this was all my fault. why did i have to want jace so badly. why couldnt he just come back out in to the room and hold me one more time. tell me that he wanted me one more time. i would try this time with a different approch and just tell him how much i want it to be just the two of us.

_oh jace why cant you see the look on my face now_. tears were streaming down like a waterfall now. i felt like my heart was bleading out through my eyes. _come back _i screamed in my head at the door. my eyes had not left the door hoping he would come back and i wanted to see him as soon as it opened. and then it happened!

Don't tear me down  
For all i need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear me down  
You've opened the door now  
Don't let it close 

the first thing i saw was his golden eyes a shining sunlight hair. my hart skipped a beat at the sight of him he was in just a towle and is hair was wet. he looked like and angel.

"clary" he looked at me with anger and worry "whats wrong, why are you crying"

he rushed to my side then. i couldnt hold anything back anymore i just flung my hands around his shoulders and sobbed on his chest.

"ja...ce I I'm so sorrry" i could barly get the words out i was crying so hard " I wa want nothiiing mmore then ittt to...be be us...please bebelive me" i sobbed harder would he hate me for being so indesisive.

"oh clary" he said and rapped his arms around me a brought me to the bed " i do belive you, and i want nothing but you as well."

as we sat there on the bed i couldnt stop crying i had finaly said what i need to to say. he just sat there is silence gently rubbing my shoulder when my sobs seemed to stop a little. and he would say over and over

"its ok clary ...calm down please"

when i finaly calmed down alittle i looked up to his golden eyes and saw that he had a tear in his eyes as well but was trying to not let it show. i also noticed at that moment when i looked up at him is body seemed to tense and my gaze. why did he think i couldnt see the realy him why did he try to hide it from me.

"jace" i said as calmly as i could " why are you crying"

"clary" he said in a soft voice and leaned over and gave me a gentle kiss on the mouth. for the second time to night my heart jumped for joy.

I'm here on the edge again  
I wish I could let it go  
I know that I'm only one step away  
From turning around

Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace

as soon as his lips touched mine the world just seemed to fall away and all i could think about was him and his hand on my shoulder and his lips his soft sexy lips. i thought i was going to slip of the edge of the world i was in such pure bliss right now. i wanted so badly to just pull away. i knew that if i let this contenued i would pay for it in the morning when i had to go back to reality. but i didnt want to but i just couldnt do it.

as soon as that thought ran through my mind as if he could read it he stoped and pulled slightly away . he put his forhead up against mine and said one simple word.

"clary"

his voice was strained i could tell he wanted to cry now just as much as i did. why did this have to be happening to us . all we both wanted was to be togeather. _how could that be if we were if we were _i couldnt even think the word sister and brother in the same sentance.

he pulled away slightly to look me straight in the eye he grabed me with much more force and knocked me back onto the be to were i was know laying down he laid down with me. and just stroked my hair.

Don't tear me down  
For all i need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear it down  
What's left of me  
Make my heart a better place

I've tried many times but nothing was real  
Make it fade away  
Don't tear me down  
I want to believe that this is for real  
Save me from my fear  
Don't tear me down 

as we lay there togeather on his bed. looking into each others eyes both of are hands lost in the other ones curls. time just seemed to stand still. both of us had seemed to calm down though you could tell by our eyes that we had tears streaming up behind out eyes. he leaned down over me and swiped a stray bang away from my eyes i closed my eyes enjoying his touch. and hurd his lips in my ear say.

"Clary sleep im not going anywere tonight. you look exsausted, prolly because all of that crying you did!"

i could tell he was smiling so i smiled back. and got into a more comfortable possestion curled up next to him laying on his chest. he rapped his arm around me and kissed my forhead. with that my heart skipped a beat. with my eyes still closed i just had to ask him one question befor i fell asleep witch wasnt to far off.

"jace please tell me why you were crying"

his body tightened again. but answered " i was crying clary because it pains me to see you so hurt. and knowing that i sort of made you cry. well ...clary that just tore me apart. now hush and sleep"

and with that i fell into a restless sleep filled with dreams!


End file.
